Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/Thorowa zupa z łańcuchów. Prima aprilis ? o.o
Witajcie! :D Jak widzicie, opko jest na konkurs;3 Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę was tym rozbawię xD Nie będzie żadnych kontynuacji. Bo to będzie tylko jeden dzień. Więc miłego czytania ! ;) Mam nadzieję, że komuś się to spodoba xD *''' Tekst pogrubioną czcionką to myśli ;D''' 1 kwiecień... Hmm... Inni myślą, że to dzień jakiś psikusów, albo żartów... dowcipów. Dla mnie jednak nie ma to znaczenia.Każdy dzień jest dla mnie taki sam. Tak... Wodza Berk nic nie śmieszy. Wręcz na odwrót. Czasami bliźniaki potrafią rozśmieszyć swoim głupim, dziwnym zachowaniem. * Czkawka * Wstałem z łóżka i powoli, leniwie zszedłem po schodach z pomocą Szczerbatka. Na dole popatrzyłem kątem oka na moją mamę. Drugie oko było jeszcze zamknięte i ,,spało". Mama zazwyczaj rano latała na Chmuroskoku, oddychnąć od wszystkiego. A tu prosze! Robi naleśniki! - Synu! Gdzie jest drzewo?! - Spytała zagubiona. - Po co Ci drzewo mamo?! - Po tym pytaniu kompletnie byłem pobudzony. - No, do naleśników. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. * Do naleśników?! Dziwne.* - Wiesz mamo? Chyba nie jestem głodny. - Podziękowałem i wyszedłem z domu. Moim oczom ukazał się Sączysmark, kłócący się ze Śledzikiem. Hmm.. Normalka. - Czkawka! Sączysmark ukradł mi miałkomiałki! - Śledzik krzyczał wkurzony. - Miałko co ? - Zapytałem zdumiony całą sprawą. - Żelki no! - Sączysmark się odezwał. - A on mi ukradł rodzynki halucynki! - Dopowiedział. - Oo.. Zjadłbym! - Śledzik od razu się uśmiechnął, jak usłyszał o rodzynkach. Nie odezwałem się. Poszedłem dalej. Zobaczyłem na Astrid dachu Mieczyka, który trzymał się za brzuch. - I believe I can fly ! - Mieczyk już rozłożył ręce i miał skoczyć z dachu. - Mieczyk! Nie! - Już miałem go ratować gdy... - Ej no! My tu Czkawka kręcimy film! Cięcie! - Szpadka mnie upomniała. * Nie no... Oni tu powariowali.* Wiedziałem, że jeszcze więcej tego będzie. Trudno, trzeba iść dalej, zobaczyć co się dzieje na tej wyspie. Przybiegła do mnie Astrid z nie wiadomo skąd i panikowała. - Czkawka... Jestem w ciąży. - Panikowała jeszcze bardziej. Ale mówiła wyniośle i poważnie. - Jesteś co?! - Moje oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe. - No jestem w ciąży. Jeżeli zjem jedną kromkę chleba to znaczy, że będę w ciąży! - Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. Popatrzyłem chwilę na nią, a później dotknąłem swojego brzucha. Nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi. Najpierw mama, która robi naleśniki z drewna, bliźniaki kręcący film na dachu i Astrid w ciąży, sugerująca, że po zjedzeniu chleba jest się w ciąży! A do tego jeszcze kłótnia Sączysmarka i Śledzika o jakieś miałkomiałki. *Chyba pójdę do Gothi. Może ich wyleczy z tego.* W drodze do domu Gothi, zatrzymał mnie Mieczyk. - Czkawka! Jestem w ciąży! Będę miał czworaczki! - Krzyczał. Wyglądał na takiego co by się cieszył. - Głuptasku, przecież 1+2=8! - Szpadka pouczyła brata. - Ej, ej o co wam chodzi? - Spytałem. Kompletnie wszystko mi się pomieszało. Mieczyk w ciąży?! - No bo... Eee... Zupa aprilis ? - Szpadka się odezwała. *Zupa aprilis?* - No nic... idę dalej. W kuźni zobaczyłem Pyskacza, który miał na głowie fioletowe gacioszki. - Ooo, ciocia Różyczka wytrze brudnego Czkawkusia. - Sięgnął Pyskacz po swoje gacie, napluł na nie i wytarł mi nos. - Pyskacz! - Krzyknąłem oburzony. - Oj maleńki, maleńki... przyniosę Ci kocyczek, bo jeszcze się przeziębisz.Albo może dać Ci szaliczek? - Najlepszy przyjaciel ojca mówił cienkim głosem. Uciekłem z kuźni zaskoczony całą sprawą. * Czyżby to dziwna węgorza grypa? * Doszła do mnie Astrid. Trochę speszona, ale i tak postawiła na swoim i się odezwała. Grzebała coś w kieszeniach... Po chwili wyciągnęła ząbek czosnku. - Czkawka, wyjdziesz za mnie ? - Klęknęła przede mną i pokazała czosnek. Po pięciu minutach zaśmiała się. Nie mogła się opamiętać. Ja też, w sumie ten widok był nie do wytrzymania. Śmialiśmy się jak dzieci. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do mnie i powiedziała: - Prima aprilis, kochany. - Pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Ach! No tak! Przecież dzisiaj Prima aprilis! - Przypomniałem sobie. - Czyli żartowaliście z tym wszystkim! - Trochę byłem naburmuszony. - Tak! - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko moja Astriś. - Chodź tu! - Wziąłem ją na ręce i znalazłem wodospad. Wrzuciłem ją do wody. - O nie! Tym razem nie odpuszczę! - Krzyczała i końcem było to, że obydwaj wpadliśmy do wody. THE END xD - NAPISZ CZY WARTO ZGŁASZAĆ OPKO DO KONKURSU. - ZOSTAW KOMA ;3 - KOM MA BYĆ SZCZERY XD - PEWNIE WAS NIE ROZBAWIŁAM XD ALE CO TAM ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone